


【巍生】长生（十五）

by aishang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishang/pseuds/aishang





	【巍生】长生（十五）

罗浮生双手勾住沈巍的脖子，两人咫尺之间的距离，温热的呼吸缠绕着彼此。罗浮生身上传来浓重的酒味令沈巍心绪有些紊乱，周身的暧昧气息若有若无。

 

沈巍顷刻的失神，使罗浮生清晰的捕捉到。这也是罗浮生万万没有想到。

 

　　

　　  
是了，罗浮生并没有喝醉。悉数这些年来，在东江这个名利场，罗浮生为洪帮夺了不少地盘更是杀了不少人，背负的都是骂名，有多少人巴不得罗浮生去死，无数次的暗杀数不胜数，罗浮生的酒量更是一向是极好的，何况不过是几杯下肚，岂会被醉倒。

 

　　

沈巍这个人太神秘了，就像一潭深渊，总想让人一探究竟，罗浮生想清楚的知道，自己爱上的，究竟是什么样的人。

 

　　

两人之间，如你追我逐一般，这几日从未回过小巷，是罗浮生在赌，沈巍会不会来美高美找他。

 

罗浮生弯眸一笑。精细雕琢的水晶灯高悬于顶，在此刻的照耀之下，沈巍清楚的看到。罗浮生那双眸子里仿若藏匿着星海，因醉酒而染上了一层雾气。使人令人沉溺其中。

 

那酒水滴至皙白的颈脖留下的些许痕迹。使沈巍胸膛那颗心脏扑通跳跃的炙热，不由地呼吸一滞，他滚了滚动喉咙。这是万年来从未有过的感觉，像是要抑制不住了一般。

 

罗浮生虽活得比较糙，也厌恶自己的玉面阎罗之名，总是叫人轻瞧了去，但也是知晓自己其实是有着一副好皮相的，今日这一出，他倒是头一回不怨怼自己有的相貌。

 

罗浮生嘴角微微上扬，道出口的话语带上了几分戏谑挑逗，愈加的得寸进尺，同时还不忘了食指骨节勾住沈巍的下颌，大拇指细细临描沈巍的唇形，如那细细的毛笔尖头轻轻挥洒于宣纸一般，那般的令人心里挠痒。

 

“美人儿，你长得同那教书的一样好看。”

 

“浮生，你喝醉了。”沈巍见罗浮生对他出口便是戏言之语，心中蓦地升起了些怒火。心里想的便是，是否罗浮生对待别人也是如此。

　　

 

　　  
沈巍紧紧抓住罗浮生抬住自己下颌的手。强大的腕力桎梏着罗浮生，使罗浮生有些动弹不得，不断挣拗不开。

 

“我自是知晓的。”

 

　　  
沈巍挟制住了罗浮生双手，罗浮生仓促的退后了几步，狠狠的摔在了白色沙发之上，沈巍将罗浮生的双腕高举过头，一个没握住，罗浮生手中的眼镜直接掉落在白色地垫上。

 

罗浮生衣衫上的几个纽扣，本就已经有隐隐松动的迹象，在此刻全部崩开，纽扣直接崩飞，胸膛口的大片春光宣泄。

 

“放开。”  
罗浮生猛的抬了右腿向沈巍踹去，被沈巍双腿狠狠的钳制了住，控制住了罗浮生的力气，罗浮生使尽了全身的力气，双手终于摆脱了沈巍束缚，和沈巍一同滚下了沙发，一旁放置在地面的酒瓶纷纷被两人撞倒，滚落了好几圈相互之间不断的碰撞，从瓶口溢出的酒水撒上白色的地垫，红色的酒水，黄色的酒水互相交汇。  
　　

　　

最近的红色的酒水洒在两人的衣物上，专属于酒的味道缠绕在两人鼻腔之间。酒精的味道使沈巍脑中思绪更是混沌。  
　　  
　　

但沈巍下意识的举动，一手揽住了罗浮生的腰，一手护住了他的后脑勺，沈巍的此举使罗浮生眼中有诸多情绪混杂，酒精的催动下心中更是多了分情动，他紧盯着沈巍的那双眼晴，试图想看破什么，却只觉沈巍这人更是神秘。

　　

 

罗浮生仰首主动覆上了沈巍的唇，罗浮生牙齿尖利得很，两颗小牙起先之时小心翼翼的厮咬着沈巍的唇，像是在试探，而后重重的咬破了沈巍的嘴唇，唇上的湿意以及唇间带来的血腥味。使回过神的沈巍皱了皱眉头。

 

　　  
挑衅？

 

　　

沈巍幽深的双目里晦暗不明。右手按着罗浮生的后脑勺更是紧了几分，二话不说直接夺了那主动权，不顾罗浮生的挣扎，舌头撬开了罗浮生的牙关，鲜血一同弥漫在两人的口腔之中，沈巍汲取着罗浮生口中酒味，还有一丝混合专属于血液的铁锈味，这两种味道夹杂混合，不断的刺激着两人的神经。

 

　　  
“唔..沈巍”罗浮生被吻的满脸通红，都有些喘息不上，有些模糊不清的唤出沈巍的名字。双手想推开身上的沈巍，却有些虚软无力。

 

　　

“不要..在这”

　　

沈巍听到罗浮生有些含糊不清的声音，直接抱起了罗浮生，突然离开地面的悬空，使罗浮生环紧了沈巍的颈脖，两人唇齿相交间，沈巍将罗浮生抱到了床上，抵在了床头，圈进了怀里，令罗浮生无路可退。

 

　　

沈巍轻咬着罗浮生的喉结，温热的气息洒在颈间使罗浮生有了阵阵酥痒，不由地笑了起来。“沈巍..我痒..别这样”罗浮生的话似有些煞了风景，挥去了沈巍心头的醉意，恢复了些许清明。　

 

罗浮生直接用力翻上了沈巍的身上，双臂禁锢环绕着沈巍，双腿主动缠上了沈巍的腰，挺胯隔着极薄的裤子摩挲着。轻易便挑起了沈巍的欲火，沈巍对上罗浮生那双充斥着情欲的眸子，在炫目的灯光下更添了几分迷欲，他不禁咬了咬后槽牙。  
　　　

　　

当罗浮生与沈巍的衣服一同跌落至床尾的地上，堪堪悬在衣服上的纽扣直接线头挣扎掉落在地上发出了响声。

　　  
　　

沈巍双手有意无意罗浮生的腰际游走，牙齿轻啜着罗浮生的乳首，舌尖时不时的舔舐使罗浮生又硬红了几分，罗浮生下身的欲望隐隐勃起抵起沈巍的小腹，打湿了内裤，情动之时忍不住唤了沈巍的名字。  
　  
“沈巍...”  
　

　　

罗浮生有意无意地昵语，沈巍温热的指尖似是带着火花，一步步划在了罗浮生的心头。待到移到后背之时动作稍加停顿了下，他触碰到了罗浮生身后的伤疤。那一道道昔日陈年旧伤在罗浮生后背纵横交错，可恐可怖，沈巍是曾亲眼目堵过的。

 

　　

也是罗浮生曾说过的，这是为洪帮而留下的伤疤。  
　　

 

　　  
沈巍心头隐隐生出了些火气，他想惩罚罗浮生。

　　

　　  
沈巍褪下了罗浮生湿透了的内裤，扔到了地上。直接将一指不由分说的探入，罗浮生从未被人侵占过的后穴，被突然的袭击，瞳孔猛地紧缩。罗浮生将沈巍的后背，顺间抓出了几条的血痕。

“你能不能慢点！沈巍你个混球！！！”  
　　

沈巍没有想到罗浮生的爪子这么尖利，他疼得皱了皱眉。而那根停滞在罗浮生内壁的修长手指也缓缓得深入开拓，轻轻按压着里头的褶皱，手指混着淫水进出，透明的水渍滴在了床上，晕染开来。随着沈巍手指的缓慢深入，罗浮生褪去了痛意，逐渐有了些快感。

　　  
　　  
“慢..慢点..啊”

　　  
　  
前端隐隐有些迸出的欲望，已分泌出的清色液体一滴一滴的滴到了床单上，后穴愈发的空虚，罗浮生不断的挣动着身子，手中紧抓着床单，一副被情欲驾于理智之上的模样。

 

　　  
　

沈巍淌出了一身汗，是忍的，他害怕一指开拓并不够，强行进入，会伤害了罗浮生。便持续增加了两指三指为罗浮生开拓，三指在罗浮生的甬道里小心进入，等待缓慢适应，无意搔弄的敏感点使罗浮生引引欲叫。

　　

罗浮生在璀璨灯光的照映下，额前的碎发因汗水而贴至额头，一张一合的小穴，更显得极致动人，宛若一幅赤裸的美人图。引得沈巍不停滚动喉咙，所有的欲望都会汇至齐聚于下身。

　　  
　　　  
“沈巍...进来吧”　罗浮生被情欲折磨至嘶哑的嗓音对早已忍耐许久的沈巍说道。

　　

　沈巍将自己的性器对准罗浮生的后穴插了进去，一半未抵。罗浮生便蓦地睁大了双眼，双手紧握的咯咯作响，疼得感觉每一根神经都在紧绷，每一个细胞都要感觉爆炸，直接从喉咙里面骂出了声。

“操！好大”  
　　

沈巍轻咬着罗浮生脆弱的后颈以示安慰，停滞了许久，又缓慢的进入。罗浮生脚趾头都疼得紧缩，愈加的弓起了身子。“沈巍你个禽兽给爷等着..啊！.”

　

　　

沈巍的性器被罗浮生炙热的甬道包裹着，不断的深入抽插，罗浮生从最初的尖叫也陆续的传来断断续续的呻吟。

　

沈巍握住了罗浮生前面的顶端，不断剩下的上下轻摆，欲望随之喷射而出，床单上沾染了白色的白浊。

　　　　　

“疼吗”。沈巍停下了动作，他亲吻着罗浮生后面那一道道的伤疤，带着虔诚和爱意，手指触碰伤疤，那般的火热。

 

　　  
“不疼”罗浮生睁着迷离的双眸，喘着气，轻轻地摇了摇头，似是不以为然。其实他早已经习惯。

 

　　  
沈巍双目之间染上了一层冷意，性器也不断的顶弄着罗浮生的内壁，罗浮生敏感的身体承受着一波又一波的冲击使罗浮生彻底被情欲和疼痛淹没了脑袋。

　　

　　

　　  
愈加蛮横的冲撞，使罗浮生的眼泪划过脸庞，他不断的求饶，一次又一次的承受，口中断断续续的求饶。“啊....啊....慢点”  
　　

 

　　  
沈巍终是不舍的，仅仅是小施惩罚。他便缓慢的停下了动作，让罗浮生慢慢的适应，小心的抽插。令罗浮生舒服的勾起了脚趾，绷直了身体。

 

　　

 

　　  
沈巍的性器不断的碾过罗浮生的高潮点，几番的操干，不断插抽，白浊混着淫水滴落在床上....

　　

　　

　　夜，还长着呢


End file.
